The Demon Prince
by DamselNoDistress
Summary: A year and a half after the gang returns to the New York Institute a foe returns with a score to settle. Starts off slow but you're in for a treat. Tell me what you think! *-*
1. Chapter 1

Clary and Jocelyn finally got an opportunity to have a girl's night out. It was the first they had in a long time since Clary moved into the insitute,

about sixteen months ago. They went to the Museum of Modern Art, the place where they shared their love and passion for art. After that they went for

a little make over. Jocelyn was all for it. She received the facial, pedicure, and manicure while Clary found herself just with the pedicure. She

didn't feel the need for all the excess especially with the life of a shadowhunter, where goo and filth greeted her in every battle. Clary had

never learned Isabelle's secret when it came to not getting dirty. Maybe it was her gracefulness or the fact that her whip kept all demons yards away

from her when she would strike them. At any result, Clary would have to master her grace even with the rune of steadiness and surefootedness, the

two runes she never left home without.

They were walking up the familiar canal street in Manhattan, the street lights lighting their path. Jocelyn was living with Luke now while Clary

was glad to get away from the institute for the weekend. It was nothing but training, training and more training. But she did in fact miss Jace like

crazy and would soon see him in a day. Right now she was glad to spend her time with her mom.

"Its amazing isn't it," her mom asked breaking the silence.

"What is," Clary said looking around then at her mother, whose red hair was burning in the darkness.

"How so much has changed and how you have grown in such a short time, Makes me wonder if I did the right thing by you. I always wondered if I had

trained you myself, you would be way better than me, or even Jace."

Clary smiled, "I think I'm there."

"Cocky and confident," Jocelyn said, "good qualities for a shadowhunter."

"Neither mom," Clary said her hands in her pocket looking at the ground, "I don't think there's anything I haven't learned. Jace made sure of that.

He's been pushing me beyond the limit."

"I think he's making sure he covers all the bases with you for your safety in battle."

"I don't know what else I have to do to prove to him that I can handle demons now. I've killed greater demons and demons than I could count."

Jocelyn giggled.

"What?" Clary asked wondering what was so funny.

"You sound like a shadowhunter. I gotta get use to that and these talks that we have now, no longer about school or boys but demons and darkness.

But I can understand where he's coming from. You were deprived of your gift and the tough training you're receiving is just to catch you up with the

rest of them."

Shadowhunters start their training at very young ages. But Clary started at sixteen, the age where shadowhunters were no longer novice but elite. She

was not elite yet because of her late start.

For this fact she was placed under vigorous training, day in and day out. That was her life now. But this weekend was anything but shadowhunting.

"I'm just glad for the break."

They were now in front of the brownstone house. Jocelyn rustled with the keys and entered just as Luke came down the stairs to greet them. He looked

younger even though there were more grays peaking through his beard and hair. He greeted Jocelyn with a kiss and gently ruffled the top of Clary's

head.

"I knew I heard something. You girls had a good night out."

"Yes we did. We even had time to stop at the video store to rent a couple of movies."

"Well I'm sorry I won't be joining you tonight. I will be in Alicante."

"Another meeting," Clary asked.

"Another meeting," he repeated. Luke looked like he was hiding something else. Clary knew him well, better than her mom. But she didn't want to ask

or pry about the issue.

"Well ok, I'll miss you," Jocelyn said with a pouted lip.

Luke giggled "you'll be in good company, and she is the best at what she does. I have heard."

Clary rolled her eyes knowing who he was talking about and went up the winding stairs to the apartment to leave the couple alone to say their

mushy farewells.

She opened the door of the apartment and walked to the evergreen and white tiled kitchen to retrieve a snack from the fridge. There were some sodas

and a box of pizza that caught her eye. _Finally, grease_. She thought. It was the kind of food she had to stay away from for her training but ignored this rule and every other one this weekend. She grabbed a slice of veggie pizza along with a bottle of grape soda and headed to the living room where the TV was on Luke's favorite build it yourself network.

He had become handy around the house more than ever now and learned some new ways to fix up his bookstore.

Clary finished her pizza and half of the soda. She placed her messenger bag on the couch and took her shoes off to enjoy some relaxation time when her

phone began to vibrate. This little announcement brought her back to the real world. Clary knew it was the institute but wondered what it could be.

She searched restlessly in her bag where the phone was resting at the bottom. There was a message left from Izzy stating:

_Forgive me Clary, but it looks like you will be needed this weekend after all. Jace and the others had to return to Alicante so its just you and me. Sorry :(_

Clary rested her head on the couch and sighed. She knew this break was to good to be true.

"Okay," Jocelyn said entering the apartment, "let's get started. You pick a movie. I'll get the popcorn."

Clary had to break the news to her mom somehow.

"What would you like to see?" She said fiddling through the movies in her hand, "a horror, sci-fi, or romantic thriller."

"Mom," Clary said getting to her feet, and placing the bag over her shoulder, "I have to go."

Jocelyn dropped her arms and sighed. "Izzy is on watch tonight everyone else has returned to Alicante."

"I understand. How I wished it came later but I had a feeling."

Clary lunged to hug her immediately, "maybe another weekend."

Jocelyn hugged her back rubbing her head. "Maybe."

"Hey," she said looking at her, "why don't you come with me. It'll just be the girls and we can still do something together even if it is fighting

demons."

"I don't know."

"I kinda promised Luke to look after you, so I can't take no for an answer."

"Listen to you taking care of me for once. My, have the tables turned."

"I'll be downstairs," Clary said heading to the door. "Oh and mom," she turned to look at her "pack heavy," and left without another word.

Jocelyn smiled. She knew that meant any weapon she could find from Luke's weapon closet.

***To be continued***


	2. Chapter 2

Clary stood in the night air waiting for her mom. Something didn't feel right tonight. Luke and Jace were returning to Alicante at least her mom

got to say goodbye to Luke she wish she could to Jace. She wondered what the urgency was about. They were often summoned to Alicante to keep order

against the out of hand downworlders every now and again but not all of them at once. If Luke was attending so was his whole clan.

***

Jace had just finish writing something on a piece of paper in Clary's room and left it on her dresser with her name scribble on the front. He was all

dressed in his gear and ready to go. Jace wasn't planning on going with them; he didn't want to leave Clary behind for one second. He knew he would

miss her like crazy but there was also the fact that she might do something crazy. Even though he would be gone for a few hours, that's all it would

take for Clary to find trouble or trouble to find her. He was headed to the door when something stopped him. He reached for his

belt and retrieved a seraph blade and turned to put it atop the note, a little reminder that he would be with her if she needed to use any weapon

it would be his.

He turned to leave the empty room closing it soundly behind him.

"There you are," Alec said, "I hope you weren't in there moping she'll be back tomorrow."

"I don't mope," Jace said walking ahead of him, "that's your specialty. I just left her a note."

"We're not going for long and the portal is ready." Alec said intently keeping up with Jace's hurried strides.

"If I'm not mistaken that's what you said the last time we left."

"Wasn't I right?"

"Right," Jace said surprised, "we were there for four days cleaning up demon sightings."

"It's our job. I thought something like this would thrill you. You know always up for the challenge. What happened to the Jace I knew?"

"Sorry but I have other priorities than the normal blood bath these days. I don't see the point of sending all of us, leaving Clary and Izzy alone."

"They can take care of themselves."

"That part doesn't concern me entirely. Summoning every downworlder to Alicante," he said through squinted eyes, "now that does."

Alec did think it strange but at the same time didn't think much of it. They walked to the portal where Alec's parents were entering. Magnus and

Isabelle were there waiting for them.

"You know magic doesn't wait on any man," Magnus said, sparks shooting out around him, "not even mine. Now, quickly you two."

He said signaling them in. Alec went in without delay while Jace walked over to Isabelle. She knew what he would say before he could ask.

"It'll be fine Jace, you have nothing to worry about."

"I don't think you understand the severity of this problem. You and Clary are the only two here. Send word if anything turns up strange."

"Of course," Isabelle said tiredly, "now go."

Jace sighed. He wanted to stay but to do so would only show Clary that he was babysitting her and that she couldn't handle anything without him.

"Isabelle, be safe."

"I will,you too."

Without another word Jace entered the portal.

"As much as I hate leaving my city," Magnus said with a whip of his wrist, "Jace is right something doesn't feel right. And calling for all of us except you two seems even stranger."

He reached into his indigo Armani suit and took out a mirror that was larger than his pocket. It had an oval shape with an intricate silver

border and a handle of gem stones varying in color. Isabelle wondered how it fit but remembered Magnus did everything by Magic. He handed it to her.

"Although you can see through downworlder mirages this mirror will help you see through anyone's appearance magi, demon, or other. That's the least I

can do at best. Take heed and keep it with you."

"Thanks," Isabelle said staring in the mirror as she held it up to her face and began fixing her hair immediately, "but it's not necessary--"

She took the mirror down. Magnus was gone and so was the portal.

***To be continued***


	3. Chapter 3

Isabelle was in her room brushing her hair at her dresser. The mirror Magnus handed to her lay atop it. The sound of the elevator clanking made

its way down the hall. She quickly got to her feet and picked up one of the blades from off her bed. She moved slowly to her door and stood beside it.

Two pair of footsteps made its way down the quiet hall and stopped outside her door. She slowly went to turn the knob when a knock came from outside

her door.

"Isabelle," Clary said, "you there it's Cl--"

The door swung open. It was Clary and Jocelyn

"Clary you scared me," She said stepping outside, "Hi, Mrs. Garroway."

"Call me Jocelyn," she said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Isabelle said turning to Clary, "I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow."

"What?"

"If you're looking for Jace, they took off half an hour ago."

"Isabelle you're not making any sense," Clary said with a knitted brow.

"You didn't send Clary a text message earlier?" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"No," Isabelle answered, "why what did it say?"

"That you were alone come to the institute." Clary said.

"Sorry Clary I never sent that, and I wouldn't take you away from your weekend off to come here unless I really needed you."

"Jace," Clary said through gritted teeth. She turned away to brace the wall.

"Thanks Isabelle," Jocelyn said, "if it was Jace I'm sure he just wanted his girls together under the protection of the institute. Well since we're

here why not make the most of it. It's just us girls anyway."

"Sounds like a plan," Isabelle, "what you guys up for."

"A little game," Jocelyn said as she looked at Clary then at Isabelle with

a sly look upon her face and simply said "tag."

***

Isabelle was "it." She was hidden behind a wall in the south corridor. Playing Shadowhunter tag was unlike the regular tag. Weapons were involved

so that a quick capture involved a little sparring.

She took the mirror Magnus gave her as he told her to keep it with her at all times. But what would she need it for it was only the three of them.

Maybe it would come in good us for seeing around tight corners. She was 'it' for an hour now but was almost caught by one of Jocelyn's

flying daggers. She retracted her whip and slapped it out of the way just in the nick of time sending it to the floor. Clary almost caught her too.

She sent two daggers at her that pinned her to the wall. She was able to rip herself free from the daggers before Clary could catch her. That was

too close to call.

Now she was alone. She decided to give a peek around the corner. No one was there in the long dimly lit hallway. There were some stairs that led higher

up the institute at the end. She placed her whip on her belt and edged slowly against the wall keeping tight to the shadows. The next step caused

the floor to creek. Isabelle swore under her breath and proceeded quickly to the dark staircase. She climbed it at a steady pace but a sound came

from the room that led to it that made her pause in stride.

She thought it was Clary or Jocelyn searching for her and was about to turn around when she heard the husky voice.

"I'm in," the voice said.

The voice sounded familiar but it was neither Clary nor Jocelyn's. Isabelle took out her whip and continued up the stairs. When she finally reached the

top landing the room was empty.

The long windows let in the light from the street lamps. The room was like an old attic full of dusty boxes and squeaky boards.

"Whose there show yourself," she said keeping a tight grip on her whip. No answer.

A cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows and slowly removed its hood. The first thing she recognized was the golden spools of hair ruffle under

the hood.

"Jace," she asked.

Jace smiled his crooked smile at her in a quiet reply.

"What are you doing up here?" She said returning her whip to her belt.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same."

"Hiding," Isabelle simply said. Something seemed strange about him she didn't know what.

"What from?"

"Clary," she said but didn't want to say much, "I guess your trip didn't take as long as you thought it would."

"Yes, it was a pesky little problem that needed to be taken care of." He turned to look at her and slowly approached her. "You know the regular

demon sightings nothing out of the ordinary." He was now in front of her. Isabelle felt uneasy from his sudden closeness and instinctively took a

step back.

"Then what was the need for all of you: warlocks, nightchildren, Lykens. That doesn't make any sense."

"The clave doesn't make any sense," he yelled. Now Isabelle knew something was wrong Jace wouldn't talk down about the clave now that it

was integrated. "They are filled with a bunch of idiots that cannot make up their minds. First it was filled with bastard Shadowhunters. Add the

Nightchildren, filthy wolves and cocky Fey; no right decision can ever be met."

Isabelle slowly reached for her whip while he ranted on. She knew for a fact this wasn't Jace.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he caught her making a move.

"I'll ask once, who are you," she said to the impostor to reveal himself.

"I'm Jace," he said with a smile moving towards her. Before Isabelle could blink Jace attacked her with one hard blow to her face that sent her

sliding across the floor. The pain was jaw numbing. She coughed up a little blood as she wiped the rest from her mouth. He was fast she didn't even notice any movement when

he attacked her. She heard the sinister laughter behind her and quickly regained herself. Her whip was no longer in her hand and the mirror lay in

front of her. She quickly reached for it. Maybe knowing what or who it was would be easier to fight if in fact it wasn't her brother.

"This is hardly the time for you to fix your make up." Jace said. Isabelle had the mirror in front of her and angled it over her shoulder.

She saw the whip not to far from her then moved it to the approaching figure. Jace's eyes were no longer honey but a deep red sinister even. His

hair was white as snow. Then she saw who it was entirely.

"No," she whispered and turned quickly to retrieve a dagger. She flung it straight towards him. The dagger grazed his face. He stopped to feel the

wound giving her time to reach across for her whip. Isabelle yelled out in pain as he was now in front of her stepping on the

hand that was headed for her whip. He increased the pressure then let up. Isabelle cradled her hand she felt her bones in her fingers breaking and

turned over to face the laughing imposter who was unsheathing a sword that glowed ruby red. She dived for the whip once more and grabbing it. She

circled around quickly flinging the whip at Jace, who ducked just in time. Before she could raise it a second time, he was completely in front of her.

"What is it they say about revenge," he said, thrusting the sword forward

piercing Isabelle in her midsection without delay. Isabelle couldn't breathe her whip fell out of her hand and made a thud on

the floor. The immense pain in her midsection was surreal she looked down to see the hilt sticking out of her body as her mouth filled with the warm

taste of iron and copper. He pulled out the sword as quickly as he pierced her. Isabelle raised her head to look at his face as she staggered back. He

still had the sinister smile on his face. She mouthed something to him but the blood was choking her.

"Oh how sweet it is," Jace said.

Isabelle fell to the floor unable to feel anything. The laugh continued into complete darkness.

*******To be continued*******


	4. Chapter 4

Clary was on the first floor when her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She reached quickly trying to quiet the ring before it gave her location away. _Who could it be,_ she thought. Maybe it was Simon calling her to find out where she was. He was going to come and meet her at the apartment tonight to check out some new comics and songs the band came up with. They were known as the Bent Chords now. Clary thought it was fitting. It was the closest thing to broken chords, what they really sound like.

She searched her pockets thoroughly until the noise of the phone stopped. She looked around to see if any one was around to hear her.

"Clary," her mom said as she approached her. "Any luck?"

"No," Clary said, somewhat startled by her mother's appearance, "I've searched all of the second landing and greenhouse."

"She's good."

"Well she's not all beauty after all."

"Let's hope your phone didn't scare her away."

"Oh," Clary said forgetting to check to see who it was. She retrieved the phone. The phone said one missed call.

"Who was it," jocelyn asked.

"It was...Isabelle," Clary said surprised by Isabelle's call.

"Its a trick. Isn't it," Jocelyn said, "she's probably teasing us."

"I don't know but there's a message," Clary said listening to the voice mail.

Immediately Clary's expression changed to a look of worry.

"Am I right?"

"Possibly," Clary said closing the phone, "she said intruder come to the steeple's attic quick. I don't like the way she sounds."

"Let's check it out," Jocelyn said, "what do we got to lose."

They ran up the stairs swiftly, skipping two at a time. In a crazy way they knew something was wrong. Clary heard her mom awaken a seraph blade as it illuminated the stairwell when they finally reached the top and final landing.

Clary slowed her approach.

"Let me go first." Jocelyn said passing her up the stairs.

Clary searched her belt for a seraph blade but didn't find any. The only thing present was her stele and a few daggers. Jace would kill her if he knew she was without a duelling weapon. She swore under her breath as they ascended the stoned steps.

Jocelyn hugged the walls as she entered the squeaky attic, blade blazing in front of her.

"Hello," Jocelyn called. The room was dark now and the only break of light came from Jocelyn's seraph blades.

"Isabelle," she called out when her foot step on some cord. Jocelyn stopped immediately shining the seraph blade to the floor.

"What," Clary said almost bumping into her mom from her sudden stop.

"Jocelyn bent down to see the glisten of her blade reflect on the cord. She reached for it

"Isabelle's whip," Clary said, "Now I know somethings wrong. Isabelle," Clary called.

"Clary," jocelyn said in a shaky voice.

Clary turned to see blood on her mom's hand. Jocelyn stretched the light from the blade further forward. A trail of blood led to a crumpled figure in the center of the floor. Clary took off in one speed towards it. Her heart pounding with fear. She knelt quickly turning it over. It was who she feared. Isabelle was lying lifeless on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Isabelle," Clary called nervously as she took her in her arms.

"Clary take out your stele," Jocelyn ordered as she helped her hold up Isabelle's head, "the blood is warm and there is still a faint pulse, draw the Iratze, hurry."

Clary struggled for her stele nervously. She pulled it out as her mother opened Isabelle's shirt then kept the light of her seraph blade close at hand.

Clary leaned over and immediately drew the Iratze with her stele closest to Isabelle's heart. It glowed dimly as it left the stele's tip and marked her skin. She had trouble holding the stele from the sweat and nervousness that came from her palm.

"Done," she said as she returned the stele to her belt, "come on Isabelle open your eyes."

The Iratze slowly faded away as the wound in Isabelle's stomach began to heal.

"Who would do this?" Clary said looking around.

"I don't know but--"

Isabelle took a large gasp of air raising and began to cough immediately.

"Thank the Angel," Jocelyn said.

"Izzy," Clary said.

Isabelle rattled herself opening her eyes and tried to respond.

"Clary," she said hoarsely.

"I'm here," Clary answered.

"Izzy who did this to you?"

Isabelle shook her head, "Jace," she mouthed and began to cough again.

Clary looked at her mom who had a look of confusion on her face.

"Let's get her to the infirmary."

"No," isabelle said, "you must find Jace."

"He's in Alicante remember how--"

"No," she said faintly, "he's not Jace."

And without another word the weakness from the loss of blood caused her to faint.

"Isabelle," Clary cried.

"She'll be fine," Jocelyn said as she lifted Isabelle in her arms, "she just needs some rest and herbs to restore her blood levels. Thanks to your amplified rune much work won't be necessary."

Clary forgot how strong her mom was as she held Isabelle firmly.

"Let's get her downstairs." Clary said picking up the seraph blade as it began to brighten more fiercely in her hand.

"Clary right now all we know is that there's someone or something in here with a motive. Who knows how many. Stay close."

***

Clary held the front secure with Jocelyn's seraph blade as she paved the way down the stairs for them. What Isabelle said didn't make any sense. Did she ask her to find Jace for help. Isabelle was one that always knew Clary could handle herself and that she didn't need Jace to fend for her. Was this intruder to tough for even Clary and Jocelyn to handle.

"How much further."

"We're almost there," Clary said, "how is she?"

"Hypothermia's setting in."

"Mom, she asked for Jace should we find him."

"No, after Isabelle is stable we must leave take her back to the apartment."

"So you're saying we should run from whatever this is."

"I'm saying for our safety, as we are the only shadowhunters present in the city we must be careful."

They finally reached the first floor landing and quickly found themselves in front the infirmary. Jocelyn rested the shivering Isabelle on a white cot.

"There's medicinal herbs and bandages in the other room if the wound is still bruised." Clary said as she turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my gear."

"Right now we need to stay together."

"Mom, we have little weapons and no sensor. If Jace ever found out my lack of defense he'll double my training and...I don't want to let him down."

"Then I'll go." Jocelyn said getting to her feet.

"I know the institute inside out. You stay and help Isabelle."

"If your not back in five minute..."

"Five minutes," she agreed.

Clary closed the door to the infirmary and sealed it with a rune against any demons with her stele.

She searched up and down the deserted corridor and headed off to her room. She paced slowly and hugged the walls. When she reached her door, She quickly pulled it open and shut it behind her. She hoped there were weapons lying around her room since the weapons room lie a further distance.

She searched under her bed and drawers for any sign of a weapon and found more daggers and chakrams. Then she saw a glint at the corner of her eye that came from her dresser. She rushed over to see a seraph blade lying atop a note. Clary recognized it immediately as one of Jace's. She picked it up and secured it to her waist then picked up the letter to read it:

_Clary,_

_The council has called a meeting at short notice. As soon as I am not needed I will return there after. I don't like the thought of leaving you but it seems I am the main one needed for reasons unknown. Please be safe and notify me immediately if matters are out of your control._

_P.S. The blades name is Cassiel._

_Jace_

Clary thought about it for a moment, wondering if the unknown intruder wasn't something she could handle without calling for reinforcements. Isabelle did in fact call out for Jace. One thing she learned about being a shadowhunter, they worked better in teams. There was no room form playing hero. She turned the letter over and wrote on the back of it then folded it in her palm marking it with a rune that slowly melted the paper into thin air. She picked up the dagger and blades securing them to her belt. Then she took her stele and traced the regular battle marks upon her arms. There were the marks for balance, stealth, speed and aim. Jace would usually draw them for her. His hands were always gentle and forgiving against her skin, always careful not place too much pressure on the stele. She thought about him as she did it not getting to say good bye to him, wondering what he would do in a time like now. Jace wouldn't run or hide he would face the problem before the problem became worse. But the situation was already worse. Isabelle was left for dead and they had no way to find out who or what did this without a sensor to track them down first.

Clary had to go to the weapons room; it was necessary. She slowly opened the door to her room and peered out the hallway. It was dark and empty from the looks of things. She closed the door and hugged the walls again as she headed quickly to the weapons room.

***

Clary was almost there when something made a sound behind her. She flicked her head around quickly to see what it was. Nothing. She hurried picking up more speed. The noise was persistent now but she was there in front the weapons room.

She rattled the door knob to find that the room was shut. The noise was ear screeching as it vibrated down the hollow halls.

Clary's heart began to pound as she took out her stele and drew the open rune on the door. Immediately the door flew open and Clary rushed in and closed it quickly behind her. The noise past the door and stopped. She ran to the far wall to find a sensor. They were all gone: The weapons, the sensors everything. She paused where she stood stunned at the absents of the bows and arrows, whips, and chains. "Not good," she said in a whisper.

*******To Be Continued*******


	5. Chapter 5

The door to the weapons room flew open without delay. Clary turned around quickly to see a hooded figure standing in the doorway.

She removed the seraph blade and quickly named it as the blade burned brightly in her hand.

"Who are you," she said.

The figure slowly revealed itself. She saw the face and quickly ran towards him.

"Jace," she said hugging him. Something was wrong. It was as if she was hugging something lifeless and cold. She slowly broke her hold not to look to startled by this revelation. _He's not Jace_, she remembered Isabelle saying. Was this what she meant.

"Are you alright," he said, "I couldn't bare another minute away from you. So I came back."

He had Jace's face, his eyes, everything she was used to but there were no feelings there just emptiness.

"I missed you too," she said keeping a tight grip on the seraph blade placing it at her side, "but you didn't have to return, I have Isabelle and Simon to keep me company."

"My company can not be replaced by Isabelle or that downworlder," he said as he caressed her face with the back of his hand, "am I right."

"Of course but if they're Clave matters to be taken into consideration, I thought we agreed that we put our feelings second and work first," Clary said as she moved slightly from his touch.

Jace knitted his brow and stared at her grudgingly. Clary didn't know what would happen next. She stood still, unmoving. He smiled at her the way Jace would and stared willfully into her eyes.

"Then I guess you are right," he said, "I will take my leave but not before I get what I came for."

He moved closer to kiss her. Clary didn't want to show resistance so she let him. His lips were cold, his kiss the same. She kept her eyes open as he continued. Her heart began to pound not from this blank show of affection but from what she must do next.

Clary slowly raised her blade so that he couldn't feel her movement. With one quick motion she thrusted it forward. Jace pulled away from her slightly in shock. He looked at her hand that held the blade that was now encased in his stomach.

"That's for Isabelle," she said pulling out the dagger as he crumpled to the ground gasping a little in pain. She looked at the blade that was now covered not in blood but in black goo.

"Who are you," she said in a defense as she pointed the blade at him, "how did you get into the institute demon."

He didn't answer instead he laughed at her and ignored her question.

"What gave me away," he said, "I thought I was playing his nauseating sentiments to perfection."

"For one, you never call Izzy 'Isabelle' unless she did something wrong. Two you never refer to Simon as a downworlder anymore, and three that whole thing about work in front of feelings, bs. Would you like me to go on."

"Yeah,--" he said. It all happened so quickly. He got to his feet the robes falling from his shoulder to reveal his sword that was glowing an erie crimson color. He charged at Clary who

raised her blade just in time to shield her self. His strength was great as he came down more forcefully on her.

"...how was the kiss," he continued as he bared down on her even more. Clary angled the blade and was able to return the pressure freeing herself enough to get out of the hold. He

came at her again swing fiercely and persistently. Their blades connected with every touch sending sparks flickering into the air. Clary remembered to keep her breath steady as the

battle weighed on. She countered all his attacks with powerful ones of her own. But his sword was heavier to her one blade. He came at her forcefully but while Clary was angling to

meet his blow something distracted her. He removed one hand from his hilt and placed the other around his back. Clary quickly increased the space between them and reach for the

chakram she had in her belt. Before she had a chance to spin it. She received a kick to her stomach that sent her into the wall. The chakram fell so did her blade. Jace charged at her

with the crimson sword ablaze in his arm. Clary ducked just as his sword stabbed the wall.

She moved quickly, as he fought to retrieve the sword, scooping up her seraph blade. The chakram was a way off. She reached for it but was met with resistance. Something yanked

at her hair slamming her head to the ground. Clary saw him over her, the blade held high above him. There was no time to take in the throbbing pain coming from behind her head.

He was getting ready to sink it into her chest.

She raised her leg and swiftly kick the back of his leg sending him staggering to the ground.

Clary crawled backwards keeping an eye on him as she took out two daggers and her seraph blade.

She managed to get to her feet and turn the tables on the intruder. She had her blades at his throat now, all three of them.

"Oh and the kiss," she said breathing heavily, "was nothing like the original."

He smiled not at all bothered by being on the wrong end of the sword.

"Perhaps you're not as dumb as your friend," he said, "and you fight well."

"I had a good teacher." Clary said.

"Really," He lowered his gaze as if saddened by the predicament.

Before Clary could blink, the sword aimed straight at her. Clary saw the fierceness and persistence in his eyes as he came at her. Again the hand left his sword and shot at clary's side

this time she was unable to dodge it.

A sudden shock went through her body as he stopped his attack.

"Not good enough," he said.

Clary felt a sharp pain coming from her side as she staggered back from him. She touched it as she kept her eyes on him. She felt the hilt of a small blade and her shirt dampened by

the blood around it. The numbing pain was too much. Her feet began to lose feeling as she staggered back from his continuing approach. She embraced the pain and found the

strength to pull the knife from her side sending it clanking to the floor.

"Getting rid of you two was easy enough, not at all a challenge."

Clary thought about this being the end, not getting to see Jace again or to feel him once more. He was always there for her and she knew he would blame himself if anything

happened to her. She had to keep her defense up, that's what he always taught her. She raised her blades once again but the crippling pain caused her to slouch unable to

completely defend herself.

"Sad that we couldn't get to know each other better. There was always something in our way. That's why I sent everyone _away_ so that I can have you and that bitch Isabelle all to

myself, while I take my time destroying the two of you. Oh what a surprise they will behold, what a finding. Jace's true love and sister gone, forever. Do you think that would make

him hate me enough. Make him seek me for revenge?" he laughed again, "I hope so."

"Why?"

"Why," He repeated, "because you and those bastard shadowhunters took my family away from me." He yelled, "Now let's see how it feels when I return the favor by killing two

birds with one stone."

The pain continued. Clary was now feeling dizzy all her senses were in a whirlwind. The blades were slipping in her grasp she tried harder to tighten her hold but it was apparent, the

loss of blood and internal injuries were worse than she thought. Before she knew it she was on the ground the pain returning behind her head.

He laughed as he raised his sword slowly walking towards her.

"Give daddy dearest all my love." Clary saw the crimson sword glow again as it came up one last time.

She could hardly make out what he was saying now. Her pulse was pounding like drums in her ear, which was slowly fading.

Clary closed her eyes trying to go to that place where she and Jace would be alone, the first place they kissed and found each other, in the greenhouse looking over the moon. It'll be

all over soon, she thought, the pain the hurt that she was looking at a demon that held his face.

Suddenly, a yell. The sound was pained and startled. Clary opened her eyes to see Jace pinned against the wall by a seraph blade. She turned to see who threw the

blade. It was her mom, she noticed that red hair anywhere as it whipped around her as she came into view.

"Mom," she mouthed. It was the last thing she could say as the darkness began to swallow welcome her.

"Clary," she heard someone call out before her heart slowed and her breath weakened.

"I'm sorry," Clary said as the clash of blades ignited around her before silence came completely.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a cool fall afternoon where the sun was just about to sink into the horizon. The wind was heavy as it blew and rattled against the windows of the infirmary. It seems like they spent more days here than anywhere else.

He held her hand tightly in hopes that she may feel his presence and warmth around them, maybe she would return the same pressure around his. They were cold for the past two days and were now returning their rosy color. His eyes were heavy with sleep as they pierced his love scared to turn away or leave her side for fear that she may slip away from his touch forever. She was his sleeping beauty as he waited for his princess to come through so that they may be together once more.

Jace lowered his head as the door to the infirmary open. He turned a little startled by the other red head that made her way towards him. She held a tray that had a steaming bowl of soup with some crackers beside it and rested it down upon an end table.

"Some soup," Jocelyn said as she rested a hand on his shoulder and settled in a seat beside him.

"Thanks," Jace said, "but I'm fine."

"Jace, you need to eat something."

"I had some breakfast earlier."

"Something warm. Please don't beat yourself up about this. You or no one had any idea this would happen."

"I knew something was wrong with this whole situation. I should've been here to protect her."

"Clary is strong. She saved Isabelle and fought valiantly. She wouldn't like to see you this way, blaming yourself for something that you or I had no control over. We can't always be there to protect the ones we love. We can only hope they are safe from any danger when we are not around to protect them. She left my sight for no more than five minutes. All it takes is an instant."

Jace raised his head up looking at Clary as she lay still on the cot. He looked at his hands as it held hers firmly and began slowly to release his.

"Everyday I trained her I asked the Angel that she be spared and not placed in the situation to use such defenses. Everyday we were out their battling for our lives, I kept her safe that was my promise, that was my purpose."

He turned to look at Jocelyn, who looked so like her daughter.

"What is my purpose now, since that promise was broken."

Jocelyn looked at him with understanding. His eyes was filled with the love he had for her, nothing else mattered.

"You were always there with her, trust in that."

"Mom," a faint voice cried out. Together they turned to follow the voice. It was coming from Clary who began to twiddle her eyes to open them.

They both got to their feet together, Jocelyn made her way to the other side of the cot as Clary moved her head slowly back and fourth as if trapped in a dream.

Jace tightened his grasped around her arms and finally felt the pressure return to his. She was coming through.

"I'm here sweety," Jocelyn said as she caressed her daughters head. Clary slowly opened her eyes for the first time in three days. It was a blur at first then everything became clear. She saw her mother's worried stare as Jocelyn lowered herself to kiss her.

"You gave us quite a scare." Jocelyn said as she looked at Clary then Jace. Clary followed her mother's gaze to the other side of the room.

Jace felt her hand slip from his grasp. "No," Clary said quickly pushing herself away from him. She kicked and kicked rumpling the sheets under her. It was as if she was seeing the same demon face again.

"No," she said closing her eyes as she bundled up to her mom. Jace was confused the pain and hurt in her face was the last thing that he thought she would see when she looked at him.

"Clary," Jocelyn said as she comforted her. Clary's face was buried in her moms chest hoping the nightmare would go away, "it's okay. You're fine."

Jocelyn looked at Jace, his hand tight into fist at his side. His face was full of worry and indignation, indignation for the monster that stole his face and his love away from him. He slowly backed away from the white cot he was guarding for days now and turned leaving the room closing the door soundly behind him.

Jocelyn sat beside her daughter as she wept upon her shoulder comforting her.

"It's okay honey," she said, "you're safe now."

"What happened to me," Clary asked.

Jocelyn explained to her everything when she was calm. She told her about how the demon escaped after Jocelyn entered the weapons room, not before she left him with a few bruises.

"Whoever it was, was surprised to see me. As if he wasn't expecting me there," she said, "he just stood there startled by my presence, but he escaped by jumping out the window. When I ran to see which way he was off, he was gone."

"Who could it have been?"

"I know for a fact," Jocelyn said facing her daughter, "that wasn't Jace. He had his face those his eyes, Those eyes were sinister but at the same time blank and confused. They almost showed emotion.

"I remember," Clary said bleekly, "oh no." She turned her head to the door.

"He knows about the impostor but he wasn't expecting that to be your first reaction."

"I didn't know. I thought I was still trapped in that nightmare. I got to find him," Clary said as she turned to get off the bed.

"No you must rest, your injuries are still healing. Right after that monster was gone I marked you with an Iratze. Though it is not as powerful as yours it helped to stop the bleeding."

"Thanks mom,"

"For what?"

"Being there."

"You did say five minutes and Isabelle agreed with me that she would be fine, that I should go find you."

"Isabelle," Clary remembered, "how is she?"

"Better than you," Jocelyn said as she pulled the covers up to clary's side, "she was up in an hour thanks to you. Now rest."

Jocelyn kissed Clary's forehead as she laid her head on the pillow.

"I will let everyone know you're fine."

Jocelyn left the infirmary and closed the door soundly behind her. Clary watched her leave. Before the door could close completely, she removed the covers and put on the robe that was over the chair mechanically as the injury was still bruised causing her slight discomfort.

She moved slowly towards the door as she braced everything around her for support.

***

Clary looked both ways before stepping out into the hall and shutting the door soundly behind her.

"Where do you think you're going," Isabelle said from behind her.

Clary gave a little jump startled by her sudden presence. She was the greatest at sneak attacks.

"Isabelle," Clary said.

"I'm going to look for Jace," she said bracing the wall as she walked away from her, "don't try to stop me, you know what good that'll do."

"I'm not. Here" Isabelle replied helping Clary to lean on her by taking her arm.

"While you were asleep I made sure you looked your best for him. It was the least I could do for saving my life. Thanks."

"Isabelle, your thanks isn't necessary. You would've done the same for me."

"I wish I was there to get a few more hits off of him myself."

"It was a demon." Clary said as Isabelle remained silent. "When I stabbed him, ickor leaked from his wound. But it didn't have the strong smell of death as the usual ickor." She paused.

"He said something to me just before I past out, I wish I could remember."

"Maybe rest is all you need."

"I rested enough thanks," she said. "Isabelle what is it you're not telling me."

"What," she replied.

"Izzy," Clary said sternly.

"Clary," she said with a deep sigh, "there's something I need to show you. It will only take a minute."

Clary looked at her bewildered as they moved in front of her room. Isabelle opened the door and helped her upon the blue plush bed. Clary cradled one of Isabelle's throw pillows for support while she went over to her closet and returned with a silver mirror embellished with gem stones in its handle.

"Cute mirror, but I don't think I need a makeover just to see Jace," Clary said raising herself slowly.

"Hear me out," Isabelle said sitting beside her.

"Its not any ordinary mirror. Magnus gave it to me before he left for Alicante. It reveals what is miraged right away whether demon or downworlder. The night I was attacked by the Jace look alike, I had the mirror with me. I knew that fake Jace was an impostor before I even used it. But I had to find out what or who was impersonating my brother or if he was under some spell."

"Did you," Clary said on edge.

Isabelle looked worried now as she cradled the mirror in her hand. She nodded once as she stared at Clary who looked anxious and worried.

"It wasn't my brother. It was your brother, Jonathan."

Clary blanked out from shock. She didn't hear anything else after that. The pillow she held slipped from her hands and landed on the floor.

_Give daddy dearest all my love_, she remembered him saying.

"Jonathon," she said in a whisper, "he's...returned."

"Yes Clary, and now he's out for blood even more. He sent everyone away so that he may pick us apart one by one. He wasn't counting on your mom being here at the institute."

"Did you tell this to Jace or anyone else?"

"Just Magnus, who's trying to track the half demon as we speak. But it won't be easy. Someone or something is helping him, supplying him with magic as well as spells to get him into the institute. Magnus placed some incantations around the institute that will detect the slightest drop of demon blood. That's all we could do for now until we figure out how to fight him. We need to find him and find him fast now that he's in New York."

"Jace," Clary said as she slowly got to her feet, "I have to tell him."

"No Clary you can't," Isabelle said, "you of all people know how short fused he has become around you. There's no room for mistakes and once he finds out that Jonathan has returned he will not think, only act on impulse. We don't know how dangerous he has become."

"I can't..." She said, "I can't keep it from him."

"You must until Magnus has a lead at what we're playing with. He almost died by Jonathan's hand before. We can't go into this blindfolded not again."

Everything Isabelle said was true. Clary knew Jace and knew that he would do exactly that, try to find him and get revenge.

"I need to find him," Clary said as she headed to the door ignoring the awakening pain in her side.

"Clary," Isabelle called as she ran to her side taking her arm once more to help her.

"It's fine Izzy. I won't tell him. As much as I should, you're right about what he'll do."

"Come on," Isabelle said opening the door, "I know where he is."

She took her down the hall to the steps that led to the greenhouse.

"I can manage from here," Clary said as she removed her arm from around Isabelle's neck and held the banister. She tried to hide the pain that weakened her legs and threatened to make her faint.

"Ok, and Clary..."

"Yeah," she said turning to look at her.

"If anyone can get him to smile again its you." Isabelle turned away without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

**All right guys, Thanks for all your support and comments. *_* The Final chapter is finally here!!!**

* * *

Clary climbed the steps to the greenhouse anxious to see him. Her heart began to pound and her hands became sweaty with anticipation once she reached the top.

She walked past the sleeping pestals and tiger lilies. The greenhouse was a sweet scent of fresh water and fragrant flowers. She walked further down where the view over the city was visible. There he was sitting quietly upon a stone bench his back towards her.

"I said I'm fine Alec." Jace said, "I'll be down in a minute, just need to clear my head."

The sound of his voice made her stop as her heart continued to pound. It was amazing how he was still able to make her weak.

"I said a min--" Jace said as he turned to look at her. Surprised, he got to his feet and turned completely to face her then downed his head from her continuing gaze. What must she think of him now when she saw him.

"Can I help clear up some of those things things?" she proclaimed.

He held the same midnight flower in his hand that was waiting to bloom at the perfect time. She moved closer to him.

"You should be resting," he said as he continued to stare at the flower in his hand. Clary was now in front of him. She rested a hand on the side of his cheek then slid it to his chin so that he would look at her. She didn't feel anything but her love for him, what she didn't feel at all from the other Jace. His golden eyes looked at melted her heart completely.

"I'm sorry," Clary said as she took her other hand in his, "for the way I reacted."

"What did he," he paused, "what did that thing do to you, to us?"

"Nothing," she said grabbing his arm with both of hers, "he had your face but not your heart or the love you had for me. In that one instant I saw you, I didn't want to look at you in fear that I was still trapped in that nightmare the same one that took you away from me and took what you meant to me."

"Clary you know I would never hurt you. There's nothing on this Earth that could ever possess me to destroy something I worked so hard to acquire, something I never understood until I met you, your love."

He lifted her chin slowly to look into her eyes.

You know that right?" He said.

"Of course I do."

"I thought all that was gone, when you looked at me. You didn't see your face. It was terrified, full of fear and hatred for me. In that one instant I thought I lost you. In that one instant," He said tightening his fist, crushing the flower he held, "I wanted to find the demon and slowly rip it limb from limb so that it may feel the same pain I felt when you looked at me."

"That wouldn't achieve anything. It would only make matters worse."

"Hardly, it would satisfy this hunger inside me for revenge," he said looking at his fist.

Clary looked at him. He looked distant, full of rage and anger. She touched his cheek again, bringing him back to her to the moment.

"Kiss me," Clary said.

"Clary," he said shaking his head. He didn't know if a kiss would solve anything. But there it was Clary stretched to meet his lips with hers and was successful. These lips weren't cold. They were the total opposite, soft and inviting. He cradled the back of her head softly pulling her closer while the other hand circled her waist. His lips were like a welcome home present it reminded her of one of the many things she loved about him. It was her Jace, he was tender and forgiving as he kissed her. Her pulse racied out of control against his. His kissed warmed the cold that was running throughout her body and silenced all the pain. It was just as she remembered it. The spring time when they would find each others touch just as the warmth of the sun, the winter time where they would keep each other warm in front of a crackling fire. And now when their touch melted away all the sorrow and pain in their hearts.

He kissed her gently afraid to let go. She kissed him persistently ashamed that she could ever forgot his lips, his touch. Never could she feel like this for anyone else.

Breathing was the only thing that could part this kiss. They separated unintentionally as the thirst for air became a dire necessity. She was dizzy unsteady but the warm taste of his breath sent shivers down her spine as it caressed her face.

His cheek rubbed against hers as he moved the other hand to hug her completely.

"He didn't take anything away from us." She said returning the hug.

"I will find whoever did this to you and Izzy and make them pay."

Clary held him tightly as she thought about what Isabelle told her.

"We'll find them together," she said loosening the hug to stare into his eyes, "we're a team right?"

Jace looked at her with understanding. He never lied to her or showed her any reason to think they wouldn't succeed together. All he has ever done was try to keep her safe, this time wouldn't be any different.

"A team," Jace answered as he search her eyes. Then kissed her once more. Clary didn't believe him she could tell when he was being honest and when he lied completely. She was an artist after all and studied all his features completely. She knew she had to keep the knowledge of her brother's return from him a while longer for fear that he may run off to find him. It was for his safety entirely.

"Ow," she said as the pain in her side returned. Jace's kiss was only a potent anastesia for so long.

She loosed the hold grabbing her injured side.

"Your wound, it's open," Jace said. Clary stared at her side in surprise. Her blood was changing the color of her pink robe as it began to spread slowly.

"Whatta you know, it is," she said jokingly.

"Come on," Jace said as he reached behind her legs and scooped them up gently in his arms.

Clary placed her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. His heartbeat was like a lullaby and his smell was intoxicating against the backdrop of flowers. Clary watched as some of the flowers began to sprout. It must be midnight if they were blooming around them.

Jace carried her careful not to cause more pain as he walked through the inside garden. He was holding his injured love kicking himself that he wasn't there to protect her. He looked at her blood stained robe and cradled her closer vowing that whoever did this there blood shall be spilled ten times upon the Earth. That was his promise, that was his declaration.

*********The End?***********


End file.
